Units
Units are an incredibly broad category in CAOS. Encompassing anything from a 1 strength point infantry platoon to the largest regiments and brigades in excess of 60 strength points. All units share a few things in common. They have strength, at least 1 or more attachment and those attachments contain weapons with combat value. Formations Units with more than one unit attached inside will be referred to as formations for convenience. The two terms are completely interchangeable within CAOS. Many units may be detached from their parent formation at any time. Destroying Units Units may be destroyed in two ways in CAOS. When their last strength point is destroyed in combat or when their cohesion reaches 0. Thus it is possible to actually march a unit to destruction but it is incredibly difficult. Base Unit Types For the purposes of combat there are three different base unit types in CAOS: Infantry Infantry form the bulk of units in CAOS. Everything from the lightest rifleman to the most heavily armed panzergrenadier count as infantry. Some move at the rate of foot infantry - 9 OPC points while others move at the mechanized rate of 15 OPC points. A few rare exceptions (cavalry and bicycle mobile infantry) move at 12 OPC points. Special Infantry Subtypes * Paratroopers - Can conduct parachute drops inside friendly air zones in scenarios where it is enabled. 2 hex line of sight. * Mountain - Reduced OPC cost to move through Broken, Mountain, Slope and Escarpment terrain. * Commando - Enjoys same movement bonuses as mountain infantry. Some Commandos can execute parachute drops. 2 hex line of sight. * Engineers - Can execute engineering orders such as building/destroying bridges. * Reconnaissance - 2 hex line of sight. * Mechanized Reconnaissance - 2 hex line of sight. Armor Armored units share several things in common. They all move at the mechanized movement rate of 15 OPC points, they all have an armor defense value and all take part in armored combat. Armored units may also suffer from mechanical breakdown that can increase their cohesion loss. Special Armor Subtypes * Armor - 2 hex line of sight. * Armored Car - 2 hex line of sight. Artillery Artillery are the only units in the game that can execute Fire Missions (with the exception of some HQs that have artillery inside of them). Some move at the rate of horse drawn artillery - 9 OPC points while others move at the mechanized rate of 15 OPC points. A handful of artillery units move at 12 OPC points. Special Artillery Subtypes * Self Propelled Artillery - Suffers no OPC reduction from conducting a fire mission. Notes on Unit Movement Mechanized Movement Any unit that moves at the mechanized rate of 15 OPC points is subject to all movement restrictions placed on mechanized units listed below. * Cannot move up or down escarpments or into mountains without the aid of a road or track. * Cannot cross a temporary bridge the same turn it is constructed.